Arceuus
), Arceuus Home Teleport |guild = None |race = Spirits |map = }} Arceuus (pronounced "Arr-KAY-us") is one of the five cities in the Kingdom of Great Kourend. Led by Lord Trobin Arceuus of the Arceuus House, the city is inhabited by immortal wizards who commit themselves to studying magic through the Dark Altar, a mysterious altar whose powers extend to life and death, expanding their Magic abilities and producing runes for the region. There is a fairy ring that can be reanimated by paying Trossa, located north of the Arceuus Library, a one-time payment of 80,000 coins. The code, , can only be used after Trossa reanimates the fairy ring. A majority of those who reside in Arceuus are former humans who, through the power of the Dark Altar, are able to achieve immortality by moving their soul from their mortal body into an incorporeal one. Their souls are freed from the mortal bodies in the crypt below the church, and take on the incorporeal form commonly seen among Arceuus residents. The art of runecrafting has been known by the Arceuus since at least 150 years before the wave of visitors from the mainland arrived. However, they were unable to create law runes, explaining the lack of teleportation spells, save for those used by Xeric. However, a book titled Transvergence Theory documents the differences between runecrafting in the mainland and runecrafting in Arceuus. While the mainland uses talismans to teleport individuals to another dimension, runecrafters in Arceuus use energy that emanates from the ground near the Dark Altar to change the essence. Arceuus is closest to the Northern Tundras of Great Kourend, and is the first line of defence against the Wintertodt, a mysterious entity that brings along with it extremely harsh cold. Transportation There are several methods of travel: *Kourend Castle Teleport (Standard spellbook) *Fairy ring (after 80,000 gp payment to Trossa) *Arceuus Home Teleport (from Arceuus spellbook) to Dark Altar *Xeric's talisman teleports to neighbouring areas and running to Arceuus * Transport via ship to Port Piscarilius or Land's End by talking to Veos in Port Sarim in the southernmost dock *Games necklace teleport to Wintertodt and then run south. *Skills necklace teleport to the Woodcutting Guild and then run north. Gaining favour Earning the favour of the Arceuus can be done by assisting Arceuus residents with expanding their knowledge, mining dense essence blocks and using the Arceuus spellbook to reanimate creatures. Once earning 100% Arceuus favour, players are able to runecraft blood and soul runes at their respective altars if players have level 77 and 90 Runecraft respectively. Assisting library customers Because of the Arceuus Library's unhelpful librarian, Logosia, customers in the library are having trouble finding the texts they seek. Players can speak to Sam, Professor Gracklebone or Villia to search bookcases for books or scrolls around the library for them. To help narrow down where to search, talk to Biblia, the assistant librarian found at the top floor of the library. She wanders around the northern parts of the library. Note that if a player is required to find either of the books Transportation Incantations or Soul journey, it is recommended to read them, as doing so will unlock the Kourend Castle Teleport spell and start the Bear your Soul miniquest respectively. Once the text is found and returned to the respective NPC, players are rewarded with a book of arcane knowledge and 2.5% favour. Speak to another NPC looking for assistance, as the NPC you already helped will be busy reading the book/scroll you gave them. The Ascent of Arceuus Once players reach 20% favour, they can speak to Mori in the centre of Arceuus to start the The Ascent of Arceuus quest. This quest requires completion of Client of Kourend and level 12 Hunter. Completion of the quest will grant an Arceuus favour certificate worth 10% favour. Seeking dark knowledge Once players reach 20% favour, they can speak to Horphis, an Arceuus wizard, who will ask players to collect dark manuscripts found within the library. Players can again speak to Biblia to narrow down the location of the dark manuscripts and the books. Unlike the books, multiple manuscripts can be obtained without constantly returning to Horphis. Each manuscript given rewards a book of arcane knowledge and 5% favour. Mining dense essence blocks Once players reach 25% favour, they will be able to mine dense essence blocks within the dense runestone mine, located east of the Dark Altar. Make sure you bring a chisel as well as a pickaxe and have level 38 in crafting and mining. Players can turn in dense essence blocks to Clerris, rewarding 0.1% favour for every block handed in. This is not recommended to gain favour, as it is extremely slow compared to assisting Arceuus Library customers. General tips and additional information *As this involves a lot of running, players should wear lightweight gear (e.g. full Graceful) and bring a few Super energy or Stamina potions. *Most players spend most of their time earning favour at the library since it is the fastest method, which takes about two hours to gain 100% favour from zero. *Always speak to Biblia, who roams the corridor on the top floor, for help with finding books and manuscripts. *At 20% favour, it is strongly recommended to focus on manuscripts while doing book runs along the way only if they pose no inconvenience or entail going out of the way. *Stockpiling manuscripts saves time, but it helps to turn them in if going to past Horphis. *You can stockpile books and scrolls by returning to the location of the most recent request and grabbing another copy after handing the original in. *Even while remaining on the same world, the locations of books and manuscripts changes around every 80-100 minutes. *Sharing the locations of books and manuscripts with other players allows you to find them much more quickly. The best world to do this on is 310, the Kourend Group Activity world. *If you plan to reanimate ensouled heads, it would be wisest to start reanimating at 60% favour. This is because reanimation also increases Arceuus favour is a more efficient way of reaching 100% while simultaneously training prayer and magic. Arceuus benefits *At 20% favour, players can access Thyria's Wares. *At 60% favour, players can speak to Tyss next to the Dark Altar to switch to the Arceuus spellbook, which contains reanimation spells that are intended for use on ensouled heads for Prayer training, and also increases Arceuus favour. *At 100%, players can make dark essence blocks, made by using dense essence blocks at the Dark Altar, which can be then used with a chisel to create dark essence fragments, used in runecrafting blood runes and soul runes, which also require 100% favour. *At 100% favour, players can create magic tablets to Arceuus spellbook teleports by using the lectern found in the Ouditor's house. *At 100% favour, players can speak to Tyss to obtain an Arceuus signet, which are required in building dark altars or occult altars within a player's Achievement Gallery. Features Arceuus Library The library is managed by the chief librarian, Logosia. The library can be used to help assist customers find books and/or scrolls in order to gain Arceuus favour. Dense runestone mine The dense runestone mine is usable after gaining 25% Arceuus favour. Players are able to mine dense essence blocks, which are used in Runecraft. Players require a pickaxe and a chisel in order to mine the rock. Blood and Soul altars Players with 77 or 90 Runecraft can craft blood runes and soul runes respectively after gaining 100% Arceuus favour. Fairy ring North of the Arceuus Library Great Kourend. Players must pay a one-off fee 80,000 coins to Trossa in order to use it. Dark altar The dark altar is used to infest dense essence blocks to turn them into dark essence blocks, which are then crushed into dark essence fragments for use with the blood and soul altars. (requires 100% favour to make dark essence) Regath's Wares Regath sells various runes, vials of water and wizard hats. He is also one of the few non-player characters to sell soul runes, the other being Baba Yaga and from the Mage Training Arena rewards shop. Tower of Magic The Tower of Magic is currently inaccessible until a certain point in The Ascent of Arceuus quest. A Tower Mage tells the player that "Lord Arceuus does not wish his experiments to be disturbed." Personalities *Arcis *Aretha *Batt Mellamy *Biblia *Clerris *Dark wizard *Enoch *Filamina *Freald *Horphis *Loinur *Logosia *Look-out *Mofina *Novice *Ouditor *Professor Gracklebone *Rassain *Regath *Sam *Sister Soul Jar *Thyria *Tower Mage *Trossa *Tyss *Villia *Wizard Gallery File:Arceuus church.png|The church in Arceuus. File:Arceuus essence mine.png|The Dense runestone mine. File:Dark Altar.png|The dark altar. File:Blood Altar.png|The Blood altar. File:Soul Altar.png|The Soul altar.